


Scarlett

by Rosewood_2427



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Copia's Cape, F/M, Glove Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: A fan who has lusted over Cardinal Copia for years gets invited back to his hotel room after a concert, and smut ensues.***THIS IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT***





	Scarlett

Scarlett walked timidly through the hallway of the quaint hotel where Cardinal Copia was staying after the concert ended. Warm air flushed her face after spending hours in the cold waiting outside to see him after the show, and her hands trembled not only from the chill, but with anticipation. Never in a million years would she had expected that the Cardinal himself would invite her back to his hotel room. What shocked her even more was that she had accepted his invitation. She was a shy, average 25 year old and preferred to keep to herself, but there was no way she could pass down the Cardinal's proposition. What she had thought to be a short meeting and asking him to sign her favorite album cover had quickly turned into the situation she was about to be walking into now, and her heart was beating out of her chest in excitement thinking about what may be in store for her. 

 

Scarlett softly knocked on the door to the Cardinal's room and took a deep breath, waiting as patiently as she could for him to open it. She smoothed her hands through her blonde hair nervously and pressed the fabric of her dress against her small frame, momentarily self conscious after standing out in the cold and wind for so long without looking in the mirror. She could hear faint footsteps on the other end of the door and a soft click as he opened it. "Come in, Scarlett." he said softly. Her eyes met the Cardinal's mismatched gaze as he invited her into the room, and Scarlett was awestruck that he had remembered her name after meeting countless people earlier on that night. He had changed back into his black suit, complete with the newest piece of his enseble, a flowing black cape with red lining the inside of it. "Please, have a seat. Your feet must be tired from all of that standing, yes?" The Cardinal said, motioning to the couch in the corner of the suite. "Yes, Cardinal. Thank you." Scarlett said as she took her heels off and walked over to the couch where two glasses of Malingre Précoce awaited them. "Please make yourself comfortable" the Cardinal said as he sat down next to her, studying her features. Scarlett's cheeks blushed at the feel of his gaze, and she took a sip of the wine. 

 

Scarlett and Copia talked as they slowly sipped their glasses of wine and the conversation slowly became more personal. He sincerely was interested in her life, her past, her future, and why she loved Ghost as much as she did. Scarlett explained to the Cardinal that she had been following the band for quite some time and talked about how much she liked the Papas...yet was honest with him about how it took her quite some time to adjust to his new look. The Cardinal chuckled and set his glass down before moving closer to her on the couch. "There are times I don't prefer this ensemble either, darling...things can get a little tight around my crotch." She giggled at his honesty, but the Cardinal motioned towards her hand, taking it and confidently placing it over his now obvious erection. He pushed his hips up into her hand, groaning at the sensation. Scarlett immediately began to feel herself get wet as arousal shot through her entire body from the feeling of him rutting himself against her. She moaned her approval, feeling the size of him through his obscenely tight pants. 

 

Scarlett turned to face him, and Copia wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her into his lap effortlessly and enveloping her in his cape. His breath was hot against her skin and the cape warmed her body, causing her to fall deeper into the perfect mixture of comfort and arousal by the second. She moved closer to him, closing her eyes as their lips met and they began to kiss carefully at first, more passion showing through as they began to learn eachother's bodies. Amazed at the dexterity his lips and tongue had through his mask, Scarlett caressed the Cardinal's back, feeling his muscular body under his clothes. "Do you want this?" Copia breathed, his voice raspy from his own arousal. "Yes, Cardinal...please." Scarlett begged in return. With that, he slowly brought his hands to the zipper of Scarlett's dress, unzipping it and taking it gently over her shoulders, exposing the lacy bra against her tanned chest. Reaching back again, he unclasped her bra, his breath catching and turning into a groan of pleasure when he exposed her breasts. Scarlett's breathing was shallow and she was trembling in anticipation and nerves combined. The Cardinal stopped and found her gaze, green eye sparkling in the lowly lit room. "Are you okay, my darling?" he asked, still gently running his hands over Scarlett's upper arms. He could sense her apprehension. "Yes Cardinal. I just...I just never thought this would ever happen. I've been lusting over you for so long." She admitted shyly, wondering if she should continue with more of an explanation. "And I'm not very...experienced." Her honesty caused her to blush again, and the Cardinal's gaze softened. "You have nothing to fear, little one. You're safe with me. Just relax and let me take care of you." His voice was filled with lust, and Scarlett let her anxiety slowly melt away as they began to kiss again, deeper this time. Copia gently grasped her left breast, bringing his lips to her right one and softly kissing. His gloves brought a new feeling against the sensitive skin, sending more pangs of arousal coursing through her body. She moaned at this sensation, arching back and looking down at him as he continued to pleasure her breasts. He began breathing heavily, his erection throbbing against Scarlett's sensitive clit, and she began to feel desperate for more of him. "Copia, please..." She breathed. The Cardinal looked to her, eyes dark with lust. "Are you ready for more, my darling?" "Please, I want you so bad." she replied. Copia gently pressed on her hips, motioning her up. When she stood, her dress fell to the floor and the Cardinal seemed spellbound at the sight of her beauty. "Go lay on the bed for me, sweetheart." he said, and Scarlett obliged, walking slowly over to the king sized bed across the room and lying down, watching as he approached. His motions were seductive and calculated. 

 

Cardinal Copia unfastened his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Scarlett was shocked to see he didn't have any briefs on underneath them. His erection, leaking precum already, sprung upright once freed from his pants and he approached the bed, slowly kneeling between her spread legs. He helped her remove her panties before lowering himself down on top of her, his cape enveloping her chilled body in warmth once again. Scarlett sighed in pleasure, reaching up to caress his sides. Copia lowered one hand to her wetness, his skilled and still gloved fingers finding and rubbing her throbbing clit. He closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure as he felt how wet she already was. Her wetness coated the pliable leather of his gloves. Scarlett whimpered as he began to increase the pressure, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Soon, he gently worked two fingers inside of her, continuing to rub her clit with his thumb. Scarlett gasped at the sensation as he stretched her and rubbed her in all the most pleasurable places. She could feel her insides tightening, and she was dangerously close to release. Her hands grasped at his shoulders as her breathing became frantic. Then, he stopped, pulling away from the kiss and locking eyes with her as he slowly began to work his large cock inside of her. Scarlett cried out into his shoulder from the sensation of his size stretching her open. Copia slowed his movements, kissing her passionately and taking one of her hands into his, intertwining their fingers. The added feeling of restraint from him holding her to the bed sent a rush of adrenaline through her and she moaned into his mouth, squeezing his hand tightly. "Just relax, my sweet Ghuleh" he said through his breathlessness. Copia's cock was throbbing and the feeling of her tightness around him was costing him almost all the self control he had left. "But, you're so big Copia. I don't know if I can take it..." Scarlett was panting heavily and clawing at Copia's shoulder with her free hand. The Cardinal held her gaze, slowly inching further and further in as Scarlett writhed in a blissful mixture of pain and pleasure below him. "It seems as if you can, my darling." he said lustfully, as he began to gently thrust his full length in and out of her. The pain dissipated and Scarlett was consumed by pure pleasure as Copia began to increase his pace. He angled himself just right so each thrust hit her G-spot, causing Scarlett to cry out in pleasure against his lips. "Yes, that's it...you like that don't you my darling?" the Cardinal said darkly. Scarlett could no longer form any words, but her cries of ecstasy answered the question clearly enough. Her knuckles were white from squeezing Copia's hand so tightly and he began to thrust harder now, erratic, losing his composure. He groaned as he felt Scarlett's walls clenching around his cock which was aching for release. Scarlett's eyes were closed and she was moaning louder. They were both so close. "Fuck, Scarlett... I'm  going to cum." he gasped as he thrusted harder and faster, his hand pulling away from hers to find her clit again, rubbing deftly. "Cum with me, my dear. Let it go." he said. His words and the sensation of his cock thrusting into her combined with the way he was stimulating her clit so expertly had her coming undone at his command, and Scarlett cried out again loudly as she came, holding onto Copia for dear life. Copia swore softly, groaning as he filled her with his hot release. He collapsed on top of her and she pulled him close. They kissed and held eachother for a few long moments before he gently pulled out, rolled off to the side and got up to grab them some towels for them to clean up with. 

 

Scarlett and Copia laid quietly together until she began to start falling asleep. She slowly began to disentangle herself from his arms, motioning to sit up. The Cardinal looked to her, a surprsed expression in his eyes. "Where are you going, darling?" he asked. "Well...I...I figured I should head out. It's getting late" she stammered. The afterglow of their lovemaking along with the wine was making itself apparent. "My beautiful Scarlett, please stay the night with me." he said, shyness in his voice for the first time since they had met. Scarlett's heart lept in her chest as she laid back against Copia, and of them drifted off into a restful sleep. 


End file.
